


Fight For Me

by thatworksformehyoop



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworksformehyoop/pseuds/thatworksformehyoop
Summary: After a frightening incident, JD takes it upon himself to teach his girlfriend to defend herself. Like many of their plans, however, it doesn't work out exactly as intended.





	Fight For Me

“You’re not gonna hurt me! Go!” JD stood in their living room, gloved fists up. 

Their furniture was pushed to the edges of the room to make room for a large blue mat that covered the floor. Veronica stood in front of him, wearing newly purchased boxing gloves that were far too big for her tiny fists. When she first put them on, he had laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

He had insisted he teach her some things about fighting a few days ago, when, on her way to meet him for lunch after class, she had noticed a man following her. When she crossed the street and he followed her, she immediately called JD, panicking. He left work early and rushed to meet her at the bank she had taken shelter at, where her follower was lurking outside. She pointed him out quickly, but upon seeing her tall, trenchcoated companion arrive, he had already rushed into a nearby alleyway. For the rest of the day he grumbled under his breath about what he would have done to the guy if he could get to him (but Veronica was a little glad they didn’t have to talk to the cops about how they ended up in an alleyway with a dismembered creep). When she pointed out that he could not always be there to tear apart every guy who harassed her, he went out and bought two pairs of gloves, a large mat, and a can of pepper spray. 

He taught her three basic punches and some footwork. Now it was time to practice.

“You know you’ve hit me before right?”

“Thats different. That was for…” she bit her lip, “other stuff.”

“Asked for it then, asking for it now. C’mon hit me.” He bounced up and down, looking almost excited. “We can even do the fun kind after if you waaant.” He winked.

“Shut up, dick.”

“Oh, you’re mad now. Then hit me!”

“No!”

“I mean, I guess I can just be your bodyguard from now on then. You’re already the size of a parakeet, and now you wont even punch anyone.”

“Alright fine!” She swung her right fist forward as he stepped back to avoid the punch.

“Nice! Twist that back foot forward a little more to get more power. Oh! And last Wednesday I know you cheated at mario kart because you are not-”

Veronica growled and punched, first with her left fist, then right. He dodged both. 

“You’re launching into it! I can see whats coming, shoot straight out. This is good, okay. You get cold way too easily, you get completely wasted after one beer, and sleeping in the same bed at you is hell. I swear to god, you beat me up while you’re sleeping better than while you’re awake, apparently.”

Veronica then shot her right fist forward, right between JD’s fists, hitting him in the nose with a loud crack. She gasped and covered her mouth with one of her gloved hands. His eyes widened. He took off one of his gloves to grab the bridge of his nose as blood streamed down his face. He tilted his head back. 

“Okay, that was good. Really good. Wow, okay.”

“Oh my god, JD! I’m so sorry.”

“No! No, that was awesome, nice job.” He put out his fist for her to bump with the hand that wasn’t holding together his nose. “I think it’s a good time to take a break, get-”

“JD, we need to go to the hospital!”

“Veronica, its fine, lets make some food. Do you want to watch a movie? I feel-”

“Do you want me to hit you again?”

JD sighed as Veronica took off her gloves and grabbed her keys off the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give constructive criticism and general comments! I want to use fanfiction as a way to improve my writing. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
